marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Episode 5.17: The Honeymoon
"The Honeymoon" is the seventeenth episode of the fifth season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. While an agent’s life hangs in the balance, Fitz, Simmons and Yo-Yo attempt to neutralize a weapon that could play a role in Earth’s destruction. Plot Coulson and Talbot are still lost in a frozen wilderness after escaping from General Hale. Ruby uses the teleporter to quickly catch up to them. The two are suddenly rescued by Daisy, who found them with Robin's help. She tells May and Deke to get Coulson and Talbot to the Zephyr while she takes care of Hydra. Ruby opens up about how she idolized Daisy, but ultimately her goal is to beat the legendary Quake in a fight. Deke, however, hung back, and helps Daisy throw off Ruby. Suddenly, Deke is shot several times by General Hale, who also used the teleporter to follow them. Daisy retreats back to the Zephyr to stabilize Deke, only for him to go into shock on the flight back to the Lighthouse. Piper has already let Mack out of the holding cell by the time the rest of the team returns to the Lighthouse. While Piper and Mack perform emergency surgery on Deke, May confronts Coulson about his reckless decision to hand himself over to Hale. Daisy asks Talbot to tell them everything he told Hale about S.H.I.E.L.D. When Deke wakes up from his surgery, he still under the influence of the anesthesia shares a number of embarrassing thoughts, mostly about his crush on Daisy. Shortly after Mack and Piper put him back to sleep, Daisy tells them they're getting a ping from the mechs' transceiver. FitzSimmons, and Yo-Yo go to England to find an abandoned HYDRA facility that might hold the key to saving Coulson. The facility is located inside an abandoned nuclear silo, worrying them about radiation contamination. However, Simmons spots healthy flowers nearby and Fitz uses a Geiger counter to confirm the lack of radiation they guess that Talbot fenced off the premises to keep out trespassers. Upon infiltrating the facility, they find Anton Ivanov and a number of General Hale's mechs guarding the abandoned laboratory. They sneak inside the lab after causing an explosion outside the facility to distract Ivanov and his mechs. Inside they find an incomplete Particle Infusion Chamber. While FitzSimmons attempt to disable the chamber, Yo-Yo tells them that her future counterpart warned her against trying to prevent Coulson's death. Yo-Yo tries to stop the mechs when they come back, but her prosthetic arms overload because they aren't built to accommodate her Inhuman speed. FitzSimmons barricade themselves inside the lab to fight the mechs while Yo-Yo escapes to the quinjet. Yo-Yo, however, runs right into Ivanov. The two of them fight, ending with Yo-Yo tackling Ivanov through a window. Once Ivanov's body is disabled, the other mechs suddenly shut down. Meanwhile, General Hale and Ruby argue over how they handled Coulson and Talbot's escape. General Hale locks her daughter inside her room as punishment. Werner von Strucker opens the door to her room, recalling the code to the keypad from his perfect memory. He shows her what he remembers about the Particle Infusion Chamber, and suggests the two of them should fulfill her destiny without her mother's help. Ruby lures General Hale inside her room, and after tricking her into letting her guard down Ruby locks her mother inside. Werner and Ruby use the teleporter to get to the Hydra facility in England. They hold FitzSimmons hostage, and force them to work on fixing the Particle Infusion Chamber. Back at the Lighthouse, Daisy lets Talbot call his wife with a phone that will prevent HYDRA from finding them. However, General Hale's assistant is with Talbot's wife, and forces her to read the message that triggers Talbot's Faustus conditioning. Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Quake *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez *Adrian Pasdar as Brigadier General Glenn Talbot *Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw *Catherine Dent as General Hale *Dove Cameron as Ruby Hale *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker *Briana Venskus as Agent Piper *Shontae Saldana as Candice Lee *Raquel Gardner as Carla Talbot *Zach McGowan as Anton Ivanov Continuity and References to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *May's Team is mentioned. *Gideon Malick is mentioned. *Robin Hinton is mentioned. *Carl Creel is mentioned. *Daniel Whitehall is mentioned. *George Talbot is mentioned. *Calvin Zabo is mentioned. Trivia *A skin-job is a biological or artificial life-form that is modeled to look and act like a human-being as demonstrated in Blade Runner or Battlestar Galactica. *While preparing their parachutes, Jemma Simmons casually notices that Leo Fitz has no problem with the straps "this time", to which Fitz replies that they have come a long way. This is a reference to the sixth episode of the first season, FZZT, where Fitz attempts to rescue Simmons who jumped out of the Bus, but fails to strap his chute, forcing Grant Ward to go instead. It is the second time this event is referred to in Season Five. Gallery Videos Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5, Ep. 17 "Beat You" Teaser References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.